Fear of being Alone
by DaLantis
Summary: A Rodney McKay drabble. Enjoy! ;)


**So I have always thought about writing an SGA story, but I decided to try some character drabbles first. Let me know what you think! First attempt XD**

 ** _Rodney Drabble #1_**

Rodney's teeth began to chatter as he crossed his arms, trying to conserve any warmth he possibly could within his body. Soaked by the cold, rapidly pouring down rain, he was facing three of the most deadly situations possible for a lost individual.

Okay… well actually, if he really thought about it, there were _way_ more deadly situations possible for someone like him. I mean come on, first, he was hyperglycemic. Second, he was literally freezing to death. Third, he was _STARVING_. Fourth, he could easily die a terribly painful death surrounded by wilderness, all alone. And fourth, but definitely not the final grievance on his list, he was STARVING!

Wait…, did he already say that?

"They could have just parked the jumper by the gate, but no, Sheppard had to be all like "Come on McKay, a walk won't kill you" Oh yeah Sheppard? Well I beg to freaking differ!" he ranted to himself as he walked, wiping streams of water from his eyes now and again.

Not only had he lost his gear when he _fell_ (okay, yeah, he tripped) into the raging river of death, but he had also lost all the food packets he had stuffed into his pockets before leaving Atlantis. And did he mention he was STARVING!

"I am so hungry," he whined with a pout, letting out a defeated sounding sigh as he slowed to a stop and lowered himself down onto a wet soggy log. He had been walking for what had to be hours and still, no sign of his team or the jumper or the gate or, _God_! Not even a sign of life!

Desperate for just a couple moments of rest, he closed his eyes and dreamt of an all you can eat buffet.

 **~SGA~**

Blinking open tired eyes, Rodney sat up, looking around with a horrified expression. He had fallen asleep. Defenseless. In a dark forest. Alone. AND IT WAS NIGHT.

"Sheppard!" he screamed, standing up, "Ronan! Teyla! Anyone! Sheppard!"

Staggering forward, Rodney looked around desperately for any sign his team had been through the area, but he could hardly see anything without light from the moon to help guide him. This planet, unfortunately, was far from its moon, making its night sky nearly complete blackness.

"Sheppard!" he shouted again.

Stumbling over an unseen root, he groaned and cursed as he grabbed hold of his aching foot as he balanced on the other one, grimacing at the pain. He would definitely have to have Carson check it over when he got back to Atlantis _. IF_ he got back to Atlantis.

The sound of an animal came from afar and his eyes widened. What, was that? Quickly hurrying along the forest floor, faster than he had been, he began searching hard for a sign of his team and still, all he found were trees and bushes.

The sound of animal, or what he guessed to be an animal (and really it wasn't like he was going to wait around and find out) came ever closer.

Running now, the best he could, he panted and groaned as he stumbled through the underbrush, desperate to escape what was hunting him.

'This is it,' he thought, 'I can't run anymore.'

Collapsing to the ground, he covered his head, and prayed desperately whatever it was would finish him quickly. The noise grew closer and Rodney squeezed his eyes closed.

"McKay!" a familiar voice shouted, just as the noise burst out of the bushes.

"Owe!" he yelped as something heavy fell on top of him.

"Dang it Rodney!" John cursed as he rolled off his teammate, rubbing his stinging hands where he had tried to catch himself.

"John!" Rodney called with relief, sitting up and hugging his friend.

Sheppard froze, unmoving within his grip. Slowly he awkwardly patted his friends back, glancing down in concern.

"Are you okay Rodney?" he asked, a bit uncertain about this sudden show of affection.

Realizing what he was doing, Rodney jumped back and stood up, nodding. "Err… yeah. What took you so long?!"

Sheppard gaped at the man, shaking his head.

"Do you know how much forest there is on this planet and how hard it is to locate someone who _keeps moving_?!"

Rodney blinked.

"Oh, I never thought of that."

"Yeah, I noticed," Sheppard stated, rolling his eyes. "Come on, the jumper is a few yards back the way I came. I found a small clearing luckily within the vicinity of your life sign."

"Wait, if you could track me, why did it take such a long time?"

John sighed. "You're the genius, you tell me."

"Well, guess the water could have affected it or… actually, this forest is on a mountain right? I suppose the mountains core element could have naturally shielded the life signs tracking signal."

"Yeah, that was probably it," John sighed again, tired.

He and the team had not stopped searching since the incident. Glancing at his friend, he just now noticed how wet and cold the other had felt.

"Rodney, are you feeling alright?"

"Hmm?" Rodney asked glancing at his friend.

"You," John stated just as they came to the clearing, "Are you doing alright? You're all wet and you felt really cold. You're not sick are you?"

Stepping out into the small clearing, Rodney turned his gaze upon the jumper where Ronan and Teyla both waited, their weapons sheathed with relieved expressions.

"Oh no, I'm doing just fine," and he smiled as he stepped into the waiting warmth of the jumper and his best friends.

...

...

...

"Well, now that you mention it..." started Rodney, and John just smiled as he shook his head and started up the jumper, heading for home.


End file.
